


No, I Am Not! – Без меня!

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hogwarts First Year, Parody, Pre-Hogwarts, Smart Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: А что, если Гарри Поттер - действительно наследник всех и вся, обладатель миллионов галлеонов, титулов, замков и прочая, и прочая?..





	No, I Am Not! – Без меня!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No, I Am Not!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526529) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)



— Гарольд Джеймс Персиваль Виктор Теофраст Джейкоб Поттер Певерелл Виндзор де Валуа Инглинг Наполеон Романов Саксен-Кобург-Готский Оранский[1], — голосил гоблин, раскачиваясь, как нищий на похоронах.

— Хагрид!.. — Гарри подергал за рукав своего огромного спутника. — А где все эти люди?

Но Хагрид только отмахнулся.

— ...Герцог Анжуйский, граф де Бюсси, виконт де Бражелон, наследный принц Испании и обеих Индий, герцог Провансский, герцог Лотарингский... — восторженно вещал гоблин, закатив глаза.

Гарри перестал внимать списку каких-то незнакомых, но явно влиятельных лиц, и уделил внимание содержимому собственного носа.

— Сто сорок седьмой граф Блэк, двести четырнадцатый лорд Малфой, одна тысяча двести тридцать девятый барон Дамблдор, — гоблин выдохнул и почесал левое ухо.

— Это список кредиторов? — обреченно спросил Гарри. Слово «кредитор» было кошмаром наяву для его дяди Вернона.

— Гарри, то есть, это, хм-м-м, мистер сэр, — промямлил обескураженный реестром Хагрид, — это же ты, твою мать! То есть вы, сэр, благослови Мерлин ваших предков.

— Одна тысяча с чем-то там, — уточнил Гарри, — это порядковый номер? Как-то слишком далеко, вам не кажется?

— Ваш род, милорд, — склонился в поклоне гоблин, — ведет свою историю со столь давних времен.

— А мне это как-то поможет? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Мне бы вообще-то деньги получить, — скромно напомнил он.

— О, конечно, сэр! — воскликнул гоблин. — Итак, на сегодняшний день ваше состояние составляет: замок Малфоев в Великобритании; там сейчас, если я правильно помню, обитает сэр Люциус, но его несложно выгнать восвояси. Дом на площади Гриммо, он там один, по реестру, но по факту — вся улица ваша, монсеньор. Дом Сириуса Блэка, купленный им на наследство, черт знает где — мы его до сих пор найти не можем, хотя точно знаем, что он есть. Ну, и еще кое-что по мелочи. Развалины коттеджа в Годриковой Лощине, — гоблин пролистнул увесистый талмуд. — Это, я думаю, не так примечательно. Затем несколько замков во Франции, Испании, в том числе и Эскориаль, Чехии, Нидерландах и Швеции, квартира в Майами, особняк на Корфу, несколько островов в Индонезии...

— А это-то у него откуда? — очнулся Хагрид.

— Какая-то дальняя родственница монсеньора из династии Блэк вышла замуж за нового русского, — пояснил гоблин. — Их не так давно взорвали в этой страшной Москве — то ли местный Сами-Знаете-Кто, то ли просто передел собственности. — Гоблин пожал плечами. — Ну, и кое-какое имущество. Совсем по мелочи...

— А опись-то есть? — полюбопытствовал Гарри. Он стал как-то странно задумчив.

— Разумеется, мой лорд! Да, денежных средств — два миллиарда сто девяносто семь миллионов с хвостом галлеонов в Гринготтсе — мы, если честно, не знаем, где брать на выдачу такие деньги, — смутился гоблин. — И читаю-то именно я это все потому, что остальные даже чисел таких не знают... Счета в маггловских банках в Америке, Южной Америке, Восточной Европе, России и, разумеется, в Швейцарии. Сумма там... Да, триста миллиардов долларов США, если в фунтах, то немного поменьше. Да, и еще несколько нефтедобывающих предприятий в России, на Ближнем Востоке и Норвегии...

— Это все? — Гарри снял старые очки, внимательно посмотрел на них, протер полой заношенной рубашки и сел на стул.

— Нет, там еще. По мелочи, — успокоил его гоблин. — Все здесь, — он похлопал по талмуду плоской рукой, больше похожей на лапу. Все ваше, — вздохнул он. — Судя по всему — даже Гринготтс, потому что мы не сможем выплатить вам всю указанную в завещаниях сумму единоразово...

— Ладно, Гарри, — нетерпеливо сказал Хагрид, — давай возьмем пару сотен и пойдем в «Дырявый Котел», отметим...

— Что-о? — протянул Гарри. — Пару сотен?

Гоблин трагически сник и прикрыл ушами лицо.

— Ну, больше тебе для Хогвартса и не понадобится! — удивился Хагрид.

— Для Хогвартса? — Гарри подскочил. — Да я же долларовый миллиардер!

— О, да, монсеньор, — грустно подтвердил гоблин.

— Так и зачем мне сдался Хогвартс? — Гарри надел очки и глубокомысленно прищурился. — Все, что мне сейчас нужно, это сагитировать Дурсли на то, чтобы меня отправили в нормальную школу. Я даже готов оплатить обучение Дадли, — фыркнул он. — А потом серьезно заняться подготовкой в университет. Как же жаль, что я так поздно об этом узнал, — сокрушенно сказал он. — В этом году ни Итон, ни что-либо еще мне уже не светит. Ну, да лучше поздно, чем никогда. Выдайте мне... двести... нет, триста тысяч фунтов, — попросил он у гоблина, который тут же воспрял духом.

— Гарри! — запротестовал Хагрид. — Ты... ты что, хочешь вернуться... остаться... в мире магглов?

— Конечно! — Гарри с состраданием посмотрел на Хагрида. — Таким состоянием надо уметь управлять. — Черт, Дадли сдохнет от зависти — это ему не «Монополия»! Я гребаный мультимиллиардер!

— Гарри, но ты же... Ты же Мальчик, Который Выжил! — попытался воззвать к совести юного наследника посланник Величайшего и Могущественнейшего Волшебника Столетия, уже чувствуя, как Могущественнейший и Величайший, морщась, накладывает на него Круциатус. — Ты — победитель Того, Кого Нельзя Называть! Ты Герой и Надежда магического мира!..

— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Из того, что я успел понять, даже этот банк — просто сейф под охраной. Представляешь, сколько денег потеряно из-за того, что их управлением никто не занимался? Даже мой дядя Вернон — и тот лучше следит за своими центами, — Гарри хмыкнул. — А средства в России? В Южной Америке? Это же огромный риск, хранить их в странах с такой неустойчивой политической системой... Вы одиннадцать лет наблюдали за тем, как я заживо гнию в каморке у Дурсли... выжидая, пока подрасту настолько, что меня можно будет соблазнить какими-то глупыми войнами с Хрен-Его-Знает-Кем?

— Гарри!.. — предпринял Хагрид последнюю попытку. — Но ты же... Избранный!

— Разумеется, — довольно ответил Гарри. — Избранный реально управлять всем этим чертовым миром! И это только что подтвердил вот этот вот, — он кивнул на гоблина, — облеченный полномочиями... человек. Так что на этот раз — без меня!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Перечисляются исторические и нынешние фамилии королевских династий Европы.


End file.
